Cat-Blocked
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Lila might try and try, but no matter what her newest plot to poison Marinette's life is, Adrien will uncover it and come to his dear friend's rescue. A birthday gift for Australet789.


***Cat-Blocked***

'Oh, no! My lucky pen is missing!' Lila lamented, her lower lip trembling and eyes already wet. 'I can't write the math test without my lucky pen!'

'You can borrow one of mine!' Rose chirped, viciously pink pencil-case at the ready.

'Nooooo,' the Italian girl wailed. 'That was my favorite pen! Purple, my favorite color too.'

'Maybe you left it somewhere?' Nathaniel supplied. 'When was the last time you had it on you?'

Lila pursed her lips in an exaggerated manner as she considered this question. 'I had it when I went to ask Adrien about an equation I didn't understand. He's so wonderful at explaining things!' she exclaimed.

'You didn't sit with us,' Nino reminded her.

Adrien just nodded. He watched his classmate and latest modeling partner closely, trying to figure out in time, what she was up to.

'That's right!' Lila snapped her fingers. 'I sat in Marinette's seat. She was running late, as usual.' The girl sent their class president a condescending look. 'It must be _soooo _hard for you to get here on time with all the tasks you have with your parents at the bakery!' She continued with faux smile. 'I guess some of us are lucky their parents don't expect them to work!'

Marinette growled under her breath, but she left this hidden insult without any answer. Instead she pointed to her desk. 'I don't see your pen here, Lila. You must have left it somewhere else.'

Lila narrowed her eyes at the girl. 'I'm sure I left it there. I remember I stood up when you came.'

'No pen here, Lila,' Alya rolled her eyes.

'Can I check?' The Italian girl fluttered her lashes innocently and headed for Marinette and Alya's desk, despite the fact that it contained no pens whatsoever.

She stumbled over Marinette's backpack, scattering all the contents on the floor.

Adrien caught a glimpse of purple as Lila opened her jacket and then he heard the clatter of a falling pen, just a_ bit_ later than the rest of Marinette's things. He moved fast, his shoe covering the pen and kicking it deep under Nino's seat. His seat buddy didn't even blink as he stepped on the pen and moved it even further away, obscuring it from view for better measure. Good old Nino, he probably had no clue as to why Adrien took the pen, he just followed Adrien's lead.

'Oh,' Lila sighed. 'I'm okay. It's nothing! I'm sorry Marinette, I stepped right into your backpack.'

'It's oka-' Marinette started.

'But look, what's this?' Lila gasped feeling the floor in the place where she dropped the pen just a moment earlier. 'Isn't it my-'

'Lila, I found your pen!' Nino exclaimed, turning around and bending to pick the pen that was now next to Nathaniel's desk.

'No, you didn't!' the girl snapped. 'It's right he-'

'Look!' Nathaniel took the offensive item from Nino's fingers. 'It's your lucky pen!' he called happily.

Lila looked to Marinette, then to Adrien and Nino. She pursed her lips. Her eyes flashed with rage, before her face morphed into a well practiced elation.

'Oh, thank you, Nino! You saved my test!' She cast the boy a pleasant smile before going back to her seat.

Adrien didn't know any Italian, but he was pretty sure what Lila mumbled on the way was some extremely bad cursing.

* * *

'I swear to you, I didn't sleep a wink last night!' Lila complained. 'I basically moved to the bathroom.'

'You poor thing,' Mylene cooed. 'Did you eat something bad?'

Lila fell silent for a moment, her gaze skipping over the audience. When she made sure Marinette was there, at the back of the crowd, she shook her head theatrically.

'It's not possible. I only had pastries from Dupain-Cheng's bakery yesterday,' she looked at her fingernails.

'You did not!' Marinette stood up. 'I was manning the counter all afternoon and I didn't see you.'

'Ah, I was at a photoshoot all afternoon and we got the pastries on the set,' Lila supplied innocently. 'They tasted a little stale, but I thought since they're from _the best bakery in Paris-_'

'You must have eaten something else, Lila. Remember, there were no pastries at the set yesterday?' Adrien put a hand on Marinette's shoulder as he stood by her side. 'Father forbids them, because they can easily stain the prototypes.'

'But I-' Lila started.

'Besides, if there were any pastries from Dupain-Cheng's patisserie,' Adrien winked at Marinette, 'they wouldn't have lasted long in my presence,' he patted his belly. 'No Dupain-Cheng treat can go stale if I can help it.'

He pretended he didn't see Lila's murderous gaze. It wasn't hard since his vision was momentarily obscured by a fresh, buttery croissant that Marinette just took out of her lunchbox and offered to him. She was a true friend, knowing what he liked.

* * *

'It's not here!' Marinette cried. 'I definitely put it in here yesterday!' She nervously shuffled through the contents of her backpack, trying in vain to locate the art project that was due for the day.

'Maybe you left it on your desk at home?' Alya asked.

'I swear I packed it yesterday, as soon as I finished attaching the rim. I used red silk, it creases terribly if not stored in the right manner.' Marinette was now throwing everything out of the backpack, as if the huge project could somehow hide at the bottom. 'You know how scatterbrained I am in the morning.' She tipped the bag upside down and shook it, but only a few cookie crumbs fell out. 'And this is half of our grade!' She tugged at her hair.

Adrien helped Alya to stack Marinette's books neatly on the desk. He risked a discreet look at the last row, where Lila was busying herself with her phone, seemingly not taking satisfaction in the drama happening at the front of the class.

'Pssst, kid,' he heard Plagg's whisper from his pocket. 'Look at her right hand.'

Adrien did as he was told. There was a fragment of silk wrapped around Lila's ring finger, so slim, it wasn't difficult to miss it if you weren't looking for it. Red in color, could have been mistaken for a ribbon from afar, if it wasn't for the ragged edge.

'The rest is in the locker room dumpster,' his kwami continued. 'Wanna be the knight in shining armor?'

'Thanks, Plagg,' Adrien muttered under his breath.

'Yeah, yeah,' came a reply. 'There'd better be cheese in this for me.'

'You got it,' the boy replied with the corner of his mouth.

'Is this your project?' A few minutes later he presented Marinette with a slightly crumpled, but still very impressive collage on French fashion of the first half of the 20th century. A bit of red silk was missing, but the work wasn't destroyed.

The angry thump of fists wrapped in red silk from the last row was almost as satisfying as Marinette's squeal of gratitude. But they both dimmed in comparison to the moment Marinette climbed to her toes and planted a hearty kiss on his cheek. And even Plagg's snicker couldn't ruin it for him. Marinette gave the best cheek kisses among his friends after all.

* * *

'What do you mean by "it's ruined"?' Alya fixed her glasses as she inspected the contents of Marinette's PE bag.

'Ruined, as in it's all holes,' Marinette raised a pencil. At the other end dangled her PE t-shirt, or rather what was left of it.

The rest of the class gasped in unison. The garment was barely in one piece, larger and smaller holes visible in the material. The subtle flower pattern, Marinette's trademark signature, was barely noticeable The gymnastic shorts were in no better condition.

Lila took the t-shirt in two fingers and tsked at the item with a sympathetic smile. 'It looks like clothes moths,' she noticed. 'Look! A few of them are still there!'

'Ew, ew, EEEEWW!' The girls screeched.

Marinette dropped the bag and its contents to the floor.

'I can't go to classes in _these_,' Marinette sniffed.

'I'm sorry, Marinette!' Lila patted her shoulder compassionately. 'I had no idea you had pest trouble at the bakery.'

'Yeah, she has pest trouble all right,' Plagg commented for Adrien's ears only.

'Tell me about it,' Adrien sighed. His fingers were already dancing over the screen of his phone.

Marinette sat at the bench, sniffing from time to time, while other girls tried to comfort her. Lila kept at the edge of her group, her fake sympathetic smile plastered to her face.

There was a knock on the door and Gorilla's large head appeared in the crack. Adrien shot from his place and took the package his bodyguard brought at his request.

'Here,' Adrien passed it to Marinette. 'I know it can't replace the clothes you made yourself, but this is the best I could do on such a short notice.'

The girl watched him with the eyes of a deer caught in the headlights as Alya grabbed the package and emptied it on Marinette's lap. The Ladyblogger whistled appreciatively.

'A designer tank top, gym shorts, sweats and a hoodie? Nice job, Agreste,' she praised.

All the other girls flocked to Marinette again to inspect the garments.

'_Gabriel _brand!' Rose exclaimed.

'This is the newest collection. It's not even in stores yet,' Marinette whispered in an absent minded voice, as if the reality still hadn't registered.

'What?!' Lila cried, then realized what she'd done. 'I mean, that's so amazing and so nice of you, _Adrien_.'

This time it wasn't Adrien's imagination that his name came from her lips as a hiss through clenched teeth. It wasn't even a warning. It was a threat. To him or to Marinette, he couldn't tell yet.

* * *

'Well, I can't _prove_ anything,' Marinette groaned, as she rubbed her ankle. 'But I could have sworn I slipped on something on those stairs.'

Three pairs of eyes followed her line of sight to the very empty steps. Nino and Alya shrugged, ready to brush it off as yet another example of Marinette's clumsiness. But Adrien thought he saw a fresh stain, a bit wet patch on a step, that _might have_ been occupied by something slippery. And hadn't he seen Lila ostentatiously devouring a banana at lunch table? He had lost his appetite in an instant.

'Can you walk?' Alya crouched next to her friend. 'Classes start in a minute or so.'

Marinette gave her a brave little smile and pulled herself up against the railing. She winced when the hurt ankle took her weight, but she just clenched her teeth and set out for their next class, in something between a limp and a hop to save the aching leg, with Alya as her crutch substitute.

'Oh, no, Marinette! You fell down the stairs?!' Lila lamented. She pushed herself from the wall she'd been leaning on and jogged to the four of them. 'You have to be more careful or you might seriously hurt yourself one day.'

Marinette grumbled something under her breath, as she hopped on, but Adrien saw that now not only her teeth, but also her fists were clenched.

'I know a great orthopedist from when I got hurt saving Jagged's kitten,' the Italian girl babbled happily. 'I could get you a visit if you want to.'

'I thought you got tinnitus then?' Nino tilted his head.

'Yes, of course. But the jet blast was so powerful it knocked me off my feet. The doctors said I could have lost my leg,' Lila fluttered her lashes and puckered her lips. 'That orthopedist was a lifesaver!' She proceeded to grab Adrien's arm and smiled sweetly at him. 'And if you ever need a visit, you just have to ask!'

Lila's breath reeked of bananas making Adrien's stomach twist into a tight knot. There was a very flat banana peel stuck in her purse, looking just like a peel might look like after someone slipped on it.

Adrien disengaged himself from Lila's grip. 'Hey, Marinette, wait!' He called. 'I don't think you should use that leg now.'

Marinette and Alya stopped, their brows raised in confusion.

'Let's take you to the nurse's office, shall we?' he announced and then without further ado wrapped Marinette's hands around his neck and lifted her princess style, just like he had done tens of times as Chat Noir. She was as light as a feather and despite her initial uneasiness, she relaxed in his arms pretty quickly.

'Okay?' he asked and she nodded. 'Great, then off we go. Agreste Taxi at your service!' He winked and took off to the aforementioned destination.

He didn't fight the sly smirk upon hearing Lila's angry thump behind him. He carried Marinette around the school for the rest of the day, even after her ankle got better. After all, what were good friends for?

* * *

Adrien would be lying if he'd said he didn't like his self appointed role as Marinette's protector. He kept close to his good friend ready to ruin every scheme and disprove every lie Lila had been cooking, and in those rare cases when he was too late, he did his best to take care of Marinette in a way that would not only be enjoyable, but also a subtle (or not) jab at their nemesis.

His role had a few unexpected advantages, like having to carry Marinette princess style on more than one occasion, or getting plenty of "thank you" croissants and quiches. The cheek kisses were also a nice bonus.

It'd been a week since Lila's last attempt at sabotaging Marinette and it seemed like maybe she finally got the memo. Adrien reluctantly relaxed and he was slowly getting used to the fact that his protection services weren't needed. Lila kept as far from Marinette as she could, not giving him even a shadow of a chance to come to the rescue. She settled for giving him the stink eye every now and then.

Yet his protective mode was still on. He still swept the corridors for potential dangers before his friend left the classroom. He still kept an eye on her locker and her backpack just in case someone wanted to tamper with them. He had to stop himself before giving Lila the "I'm watching you" treatment.

And now his *protect Marinette* senses were screaming at him *DANGER*DANGER* in big red letters. He left his post at Marinette's side for just one lousy break and it turned out to be the opportunity Lila had been waiting for. Adrien saw her approaching Marinette at the other end of the corridor. He broke into sprint hoping he'd get there in time to stop any "accident" or "mishap" that Lila had in store.

'Hey, Marinette! Can I-' Lila started.

Adrien sucked in the air as he gasped for breath, wrapping himself around Marinette in a protective hug.

'What the-,' Marinette mumbled confused, from somewhere close to his chest. 'Adrien?'

'Did you just hiss at me?' Lila asked accusingly.

'Are you _purring_?' Marinette whispered to his sternum.

He didn't even know how to address those questions, so he looked around searching for rescue. What he didn't take into consideration was that his sprint had attracted the attention of nearly everyone in the hall. Jaws dropped. Fingers pointed. Gasps were heard. A ripple of murmurs spread through school like wildfire through dry grass.

'Dude,' Nino breathed out, standing beside an equally shocked Alya, '_just a friend?_'

* * *

_Author's Note: This story is a birthday gift to the wonderful Australet789, who blesses this fandom with all the Marichat goodness. It was inspired by one of Austra's latest arts after the "Ladybug" episode. You can see it on her tumblr blog._

_Leave a review if you enjoyed this fic! I greatly appreciate them! They make me want to write more._

_A sincere thank you to the amazing Remasa, who not only betaread this fic suggesting valuable adjustments, but also came up with the title and the ending!_


End file.
